1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating device for solid fuels.
2. The Prior Art
Heating devices, in particular for solid fuels such as wood, coal, pellets, wood chips or the like, or for gas and oil are known for many years, especially in the United States. Such stoves comprise a heating element which presents generally a combustion chamber that is laid out with fireclay bricks. A fuel storage bin for these solid fuels can be arranged at a distance thereabove. Apart from that, a gas or oil burner or a grate is arranged. To produce an appropriate suction effect, these stoves can be provided with a suction device extracting flue gases. This provides a large choice of flue gas guiding devices within the heating device. Moreover, in order to achieve sufficient thermal conduction at the smallest possible areas within the heating device between the room air to be heated and an adequate, uniform distribution of the heated air in the room, various heating devices are also provided with a ventilator to transport convection air or ambient air through the heating device. The feeding of the combustion chamber with solid fuels can be done manually or automatically, for example by means of a conveyer, which, in most cases, includes a spiral which removes solid fuels transported by gravity from the fuel storage bin and feeds the combustion chamber through a fall shaft.
The ignition and supply of solid fuels can take place automatically so that in connection with a room thermostat and an adequate control system, the rooms can also be heated by themselves through automatic control.